Image stabilization mechanisms include both motors and sensors, such as inertial measurement units, gyroscopes, and/or accelerometers, that require calibration based on environmental factors such as temperature changes, passage of time since previous usage of the image stabilization mechanism, and/or other factors that impact operation of the image stabilization mechanism. During implementation of some portions of some calibration processes, the motors may be inactive. If an image stabilization mechanism does not include a user interface providing a status of the calibration process to a user, motor inactivity may cause the user to believe that a calibration algorithm is complete, stalled, or otherwise hung-up even though the calibration algorithm is ongoing. Some users under this mistaken impression may choose to interrupt the partially-completed calibration algorithm, for example, by removing a power source. An interrupted calibration process may negatively influence operation of the image stabilization mechanism.